


Seeing the Light

by Lupinewings



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Blurb, M/M, Sweetness, Touch of foreboding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupinewings/pseuds/Lupinewings
Summary: Short bit about what Addy now sees





	Seeing the Light

It’s weird, Addy thinks. Weird to think of Murphy caring for anyone except himself. Yet, she sees it, now that she cares to look for it. Murphy watches 10K, follows him. Sure, he’s still a sarcastic dick most of the time and complains often but there’s a look on his face, small things. In the middle of the night, Murphy covers 10K with his blanket and goes stand watch, shaking in the cold. He allows 10K first choice at the canned goods and generally is far more pleasant to other people. It’s not one sided either. 10K watches out for Murphy as well and usually is found with him or Doc. When the group runs across a group of very attractive women, 10K merely shoots Murphy a look and the older man docilely steps away, is silent for once. Addy knows what she felt for Mack and he for her and she sees that same sort of passion and perhaps love.

Nicest thing is there are no more escape runs. Murphy sticks close to the team. Addy wonders if anyone else see it but she doesn’t push. At night, sometimes the two cuddle together but nothing too familiar. Addy does wonder about when they ‘go hunting’. Firewood, food, clothing, supplies, they’ll disappear for hours. 10K always comes back with mussy hair and Murphy with a pleased smirk of satisfaction. She rolls her eyes at 10K, grinning as he blushes. Oh, yes, she knows. Murphy lays a hand on 10K’s shoulder and gives Addy a jaundiced look. She merely sidles over, looks Murphy over from head to toes. “Pitcher or catcher?” she asks sweetly.

Murphy slowly flushes red. 10K looks confused. “What?”

“Nothing. We have medical supplies,” Murphy says loudly. He walks to Doc, handing him a bulging bag.

“Took you long enough,” Vasquez grunts.

“In a hurry?” Murphy asks snidely.The two men dislike each other, a lot, and Warren usually tries to keep them separate. As separate as they possibly can be traveling together.

“Just eager to dump your ass in the lab. You can be with the rest of the lab monkeys.”

Murphy stiffens. “We’ll see,” Murphy softly says and there’s a tone that makes Addy’s neck hair rise. 10K walks over, hands Doc more supplies and ‘herds’ Murphy away towards Warren.

“Damn, that is going to get ugly,” Doc mutters.

“Murphy just doesn’t like him,”  Addy said.

“Vasquez was law enforcement and Murphy a jailbird.  Hopefully 10K can jolly him along.” Doc snorts at Addy’s shocked look. “I have eyes, Addy. And Murphy has been awfully good lately.”

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“If he hurts 10K, he’s a dead man but he actually cares.” Doc sorts through his bag. “It’s very odd.”

“I think it’s cute,” Addy teases. Then she sighs. “ I think he loves him.” Addy watches 10K clean a fish. “I don’t know how 10K feels but Murphy, Murphy actually cares.” She frowns. “That’s frightening.”

“Why?”

“Because, Doc, Vasquez has a point. What happens when we get to the lab?”

“One day at a time, Addy. But, I get it.” Doc straightens up, face troubled. “I don’t know what will happen. But I doubt it’ll be easy. Or good.”

“Does Warren know?”

“Don’t think so. Neither does Vasquez.”

Murphy brings 10K some herbs and roots, bends his head close to the younger man and they exchange soft words and a smile. Addy shakes her head. “Oh yeah, this is going to be trouble.”


End file.
